PGA sockets are known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,498,725 for example and are made and sold by manufactures such as AMP Incorporated of Harrisburg, Pa. These known sockets have levers that are used to open and close the contact elements therein for force-free insertion and removal and to electrically connect the PGAs to circuits on a printed circuit board (PCB) on which the sockets are mounted. While such mechanisms are very well suited and acceptable for most uses in the industry, they do take up space on the PCB and further, the sockets must be spaced apart to permit operation of the levers. Accordingly it is now proposed to provide a socket without such opening-closing mechanism and instead to provide a separate tool for doing that work.